wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing to the Rainbow (album)
"Racing to the Rainbow" It is a the 28th Wiggles album which was a released on the 28th August, 2006. It won at the 2006 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. This was Greg's last ever album as a the yellow wiggle until 2012 with the release of Surfer Jeff, although he was a featured in the compilations in between. The accompanying video was released on September 7 2006. Tracklist #Intro - 0:05 #Here Come The Chicken - 2:04 #Bump-A-Deedle - 1:44 #Music Box Dancer - 2:09 #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree - 1:42 #Teddy Bears Big Day Out - 1:34 #Rainbow of Colours - 1:37 #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) - 0:53 #The Chew Chew Song - 1:06 #The Princess of the Sea - 1:49 #Polly Put The Kettle On - 1:00 #Do the Daddy Long Legs - 1:56 #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) - 2:05 #He's a Bird! What a Bird! - 1:44 #The Tra-La-La Song - 1:55 #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) - 1:54 #The Wheels on the Bus - 1:03 #Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) - 4:42 #Row, Row, Row Your Boat - 0:54 #Rockin' on the Water - 2:01 #Five Little Ducks - 2:07 #Everybody Dance! - 1:49 #Love Train - 3:12 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Kamahl, Georgie Parker, Zoe Velez * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field and Murray Cook Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry and Derek Antunes Bazouki: George Tseros * Recorded at Tiger Sound, Sydney Australia Engineered by Alex Keller * Special guest guitarist on "Here Come The Chicken": James Burton Release Dates * Australia: August 28th 2006 * America: March 6th 2007 * United Kingdom: October 29th 2007 Trivia * Kamahl and Georgie Parker guest star in Love Train. * The Go to Sleep Jeff song is reused from the the album of the same name. It was also featured on It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! earlier in 2006. * Zoe Velez voices Dorothy the Dinosaur on Everybody Dance! * Five Little Ducks has a new recorded version. * Here Come The Chicken and Music Box Dancer made their first appearances on this album. Since, Here Come The Chicken was a previously appeared in the video Sailing Around the World and The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) whereas Music Box Dancer previously appeared in Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. * The front cover shows Dorothy's 2004 costume, and the back cover of the album booklet shows a 2003 photo of The Wiggles. * This is the last album where pre-yellow Wiggle Sam Moran provides the backing vocals. * This is the first album since Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins! where Murray Cook plays the guitar besides the bass guitar on the musician cast list. * This is the only album where Derek Antunes plays the drums. * The back cover of the AU booklet shows the Wiggles chasing a hot-air balloon. * Love Train is the only song to not be released on the video of the same name as the album it was on. * Sam Moran and Brett Clarke wrote the song The Princess of the Sea. * The UK release doesn't have The Wiggles on the disc art. This is to make it appear different from the DVD, which it was packaged with. * The US release changes the spelling of "Colours" in Rainbow of Colours to "Colors", the common way to spell it in that territory. Wiggle Pop! would later do the same with So Many Colours To See. * The song credits from the US release we're taken from the booklet of the Australian DVD of Racing to the Rainbow. * This is the first album that Sam Moran writes songs. * This is the only album that Brett Clarke writes songs. * This is the only album to be recorded at Tiger Sound. * This is the second and first album since "Big Red Car" & "Go To Sleep Jeff!" that Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field providing the vocals. * Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) which was the song until the 2019 version titled called, "Dance with Your Balloon." * Tony Henry plays the drums on this album for Here Come The Chicken & Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff). Goofs * There have been various inconsistencies with the credits between the original Australian release, the US release and the Double Pack release. For example, The Wiggles are credited alone for Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) in later versions, but the original credits Dominic Lindsay for writing it with them. Which is actually correct is unclear. Another example is that on the DVD release, Greg's name is missing from the credits of Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree, although his name remains on all album booklets. Gallery * See here Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Series 4 Albums Category:Series 5 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles